Stay with me
by BabyCandy
Summary: After the fight with Byakuran, Chrome 10 years in the future finds out that Mukuro have been released from the Vindice. She went to find him and M.M told Chrome to get away from Mukuro. Chrome was hurt by her words and lock herself up in her room. Mukuro comes and comfort her and Chrome accidentally confessed her feelings for Mukuro. What will happen?


Chrome/Nagi's POV :

" Where's Tsuna? " Yamamoto asked.

" He already went up to the surface. " Irie Shoichi explained.

" By the way Chrome, Mukuro was released from the Vindice. " He told me.

I was shocked but happy at the same time . Mukuro-sama was released from the Vindice. Tears begun swelling up in my eyes.

" W-Where is he right now? " I chocked out my words.

" He should be somewhere in the Vongola's base. " He told me.

" Go on and find him. I will tell Tsuna for you. " He said and I nodded.

I begun running to the base. All I was thinking right now was Mukuro-sama. I wanted to see him right away. I went into the base through the secret pathway and reached in no time. I looked around everywhere, trying to spot him. Finally, I found him. Mukuro-sama in blood and flesh.

" M-Mukuro-sama. " I stuttered.

" Oh ya oh ya, isn't this my precious Nagi. " Mukuro-sama said.

" Mukuro-sama, you are safe. I'm so glad. " Tears begun to flow down my cheeks.

" Kufufu~ Nagi you shouldn't cry when we just reunite. " He wiped away my tears.

" Hai. " I said but my tears didn't stop flowing. I couldn't help it.

" OH! There they are. " Someone said and I turned back and saw Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san.

" Tsuna is going to bring us out to eat to celebrate so he called us to get you guys. " Yamamoto-san said.

" Kufufu~ Let's go shall we? " Mukuro-sama asked.

" Hai, Mukuro-sama. " I replied.

-At the restaurant-

I was sitting beside Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan while M.M and Ken were sitting beside Mukuro-sama. Just when all of us were having a great time chatting and eating, someone tapped my shoulders. I turned around and saw M.M.

" Have a moment? " She asked and I nodded. We headed outside.

" So... What did you wanted to talk about? " I asked breaking the silence.

" Don't get close to Mukuro-chan. You get me! In this era, he is mine." She yelled.

" Why... " I asked, afraid.

" And why are you here? The guardian on the Mist ring is Mukuro-chan! Now that he had been released from the Vindice, he doesn't need you anymore! You should just give him the ring and disappear already! " She boomed and gave a tight slap on my right cheeks. Resulting in me falling to the ground.

" So if you understand, don't ever let me see your face again! " She said as she gave me another slap, but now on my left cheeks..

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I could feel the emotion welling up inside of me. Slowly I lost rhythm with my breath as my face got tight and my vision blurred. Then I let go of the tears I had been holding back.

I picked myself up from the ground " Help me tell boss I am going back."

Then, I slowly walked away from the restaurant while it started to rain.

M.M's POV :

I hope she get what I mean and never get close to Mukuro-chan again! I walked back into the restaurant and sat beside Mukuro-chan.

" Where's Chrome? " Sawada-san asked me.

" She said she's a little tired so she is going back first. " I answered.

" I hope Chrome-chan is alright-desu. " Haru-san said.

" That's right. " Her bestfriend Kyoko-san said.

Mukuro's POV:

Kufufu~ Nagi went back? Something must have happen with her and M.M. I guess I should go find her.

" Kufufu~ Thank you for the meal, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I should get going now. " I said.

" Eh. Mukuro-chan you are going already? Stay and have some more fun! " M.M. said clinging onto me.

I took my hands off her and said " I need to go. Byebye. "

Just as I was about to leave, I called Ken and Chiksua.

" Make sure she doesn't follow me. " I whispered to them and they nodded.

I left and made my way back to the Vongola Mansion.

Chrome/Nagi's POV :

I am in my room right now in the Vongola Mansion, curled up into a ball sitting on the corner of my bed, with my clothes wet from the rain. I was thinking through what M.M had told me earlier. Am I not needed anymore? Am I a bother? Tears flowed down my cheeks as I was thinking through these questions. I didn't know what to do. Should I just give Mukuro-sama the mist ring and disappear? Then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

" Nagi, is me. Let me in. " The voice spoke. It was Mukuro-sama.

I didn't care. Nothing mattered right now. My mind is a mess.

" Nagi, if you don't open the door in 5 seconds, I am going to be mad. " He said.

I still stayed quiet.

" 5. " The countdown started.

" 4. "

" 3. "

" 2. "

" 1."

I finally gave in. I opened the door.

" Caught you. " Mukuro-sama hugged me.

" Kufufu~ What happened with you and M.M? and why are your clothes wet? " He asked.

" Rain. Nothing happened. " I gave short answers as I was tired from all the crying.

" Nagi, don't lie. I can tell. " He added on.

" Nothing happened... " I said once more but now, with tears gently flowing down my cheeks.

" Then why are you crying. " He said.

" Nothing happened... " I said as I bursted out crying.

" Don't cry. It's okay, I am here. " He said as he hugged me tighter and wiping my tears away.

A few minutes later I stopped crying and I was really exhausted. I could barely stand.

" Now, can you tell me the reason? " He asked gently.

" M.M said that I am not needed anymore, I should just leave the ring behind and disappear already. And... " I said.

" And? " He asked.

" Don't get too close to Mukuro-sama... " I continued.

" But I can't help it because I am inlove Mukuro-sama. " I said, not realizing what I have just said.

" Eh? " He said and I finally realized what I have just said.

" Erm... " I tried to find something to say.

" Kufufu~ I can't let you disappear Nagi because you are precious to me. " He said caressing my cheeks.

" Mukuro-sama... " I said as I enjoyed the warmth from his hands. It felt calming.

" Nagi, I love you too. " He confessed.

I stood there, not knowing how to respond.

" Nagi, I have loved you and I always have. I will give M.M a good scolding later. " He smiled and I smiled in respond.

" Mukuro-sama I love you too. " I said as he begun to close the distance between us and our lips touch. It was gentle and sweet.

After that, I begun to slide into sleep. I was tired after all those crying.

" Oh ya oh ya, looks like my Nagi is tired. " Mukuro-sama said and I merely nodded.

Before I knew it, I was being carried. Bridal style.

" M-Mukuro-sama. " I yelped.

" Aren't you tired? Let's get you to bed. " He said caringly.

" But I can walk and my room is just here. " I protest.

" Hmm... That won't do. " He said as he carried me to my bed, tuking me under the covers.

" Now time for you to get some rest. " He said as he kissed my forehead.

" Good night my Nagi. " He said as he was about to leave but I tugged his shirt.

" Stay with me. " I said.

" Don't leave me alone. " I added on.

" Kufufu~ Don't worry I won't. " He said.

" And I never will. " He said.

He then slept beside me as I drift off to dreamland, with the love of my life beside me.


End file.
